food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bamboo Rice
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Beggar's Chicken |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Spiked Snail |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Corn Pie |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 竹筒饭 |personality = Wild |height = 179cm/5ft 10in (CN: 188cm) |likes1 = Pancake |likes2 = Hawthorne Ball |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven= Zach Holzman |cvjp= Suzuki Tatsuhisa |cvcn= Xie Tiantian (谢添天) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=Be trained or be gone, choose one! |bio= A young man who lives alone in the jungle with animals for company. He enjoys hunting and is good at raising and training wild beasts. He is straightforward, simple, and pure. He gets excited when he runs into strangers. |food introduction= What happens when you cook rice in bamboo over a pit of fire? You create a rice dish that is filled with aroma and the taste of nature. It's both delicious and healthy. |power = 2176 |atk = 94 |def = 20 |hp = 657 |crit = 684 |critdmg = 788 |atkspd = 788 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Team Up |events = *Bamboo Forest Exploration *Gate of Trials (Bamboo Rice) |normaltitle = Warder |normal = Bamboo Rice wields his machete to deal Atk damage to the nearest enemy unit plus 20 extra damage, also reducing the target's Def by 10% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Colorful Bamboos |energy = Bamboo Rice's dense hair envelops his body as he leaps into the enemy's camp and whirls around, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 315 extra damage, also reducing their Def by 15% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Colorful Bamboos |link = Bamboo Rice's dense hair envelops his body as he leaps into the enemy's camp and whirls around, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 378 extra damage, also reducing their Def by 20% for 5 seconds. |pair = Beggar's Chicken |name = |contract = What are you?! An elephant? A peacock? You're a human, right?! Wow! So rare! |login = Master Attendant-! Oh, I should be quieter? Why? |arena = Oh wow! What is this? It's rather ill-founded! |skill = Feel my wrath! |ascend = Huh, what? Have I become stronger again? |fatigue = Ah? Strange, my body... has no strength... |recovering = Ah, I feel much better. Hee hee hee, it feels like I've returned immediately to the forest~ |attack = Oh! Do you want to fight? I will not lose! |ko = Master Attendant... where... are you? |notice = It smells so good~ Hey, Master Attendant, what are you making? |idle1 = Hey, hey! Big Ah, Little Ah! You two, don't run around like that! |idle2 = Attendant? Attend! Ant—! Why do you ignore me? |interaction1 = Be trained or be gone, choose one! |interaction2 = Can't you just talk to me? Why do you still need other people?! |interaction3 = Ahahahahaha, that tickles so much! |pledge = Will we be together forever? You're laughing too much. Won't we always be together? Just stay by my side, okay? |intimacy1 = Master Attendant... I'm sorry, my heart is beating so quickly, I'm going to the forest for a stroll! |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, where have you been today? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant~ Master Attendant, Master Attendant, Master Attendant~ no it's nothing, I just wanted to call your name, heh heh heh! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}